I will catch you
by Schizoprenic-Squirrel
Summary: Whereever oyu run, I will catch you..." Jonouchi can run, but he certainly can't hide. SetoJOu, ONESHOT, Vampirefic, use of a somewhat unusual adjective, bits of OOcness and cliches, and somewhat blood-soaked fluffery. Enjoy!


I should really be doing homework, but I'm blowing it off for shounen- ai/ yaoi vampire smut stuff. LOL.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!... 'cause I'm poorer than dirt. But then again, dirt doesn't have three dollars for lunch. :3**

**I will catch you**

Whatever he was running from, it sure as hell wasn't human.

Katsuya Jonouchi ran through the dark, dank, alleyways of Domino City's lesser quarter. jumping over trash cans, running around hobo's and pickpockets, avoiding the occasional dead body that you found here and there. It may have seemed appalling to some, but hen you didn't have enough money to feed yourself, you died. And the process was only quickened by the horrendous conditions here.

And he was a part of it all.

He chanced a look behind him, seeing if what he was running from was still following him. Breathing a heavy sigh of relief when he saw that he was alone, he ran into one of those old storage warehouse complex's, This one was long abandoned. He turned a sharp corner, skidding into a tiny space in between two of the storage facilities. He quickly regretted it.

When he turned to look around, he saw a pair of two cold, ice blue eyes staring at him. Right in front of him. He could just barely make out a shadowy figure, to. A person, about a head taller than him. It materialized into a person, the shadows hiding it slowly retreating back to whence they came (Yea, the classical english literature he was reading in class was really starting to get to him). What stood in there place was nothing short of magnificent.

The person in front of him was, as mentioned beforehand, tall, with brown hair, and the same blue eyes. He had pale skin, so much so that it stood out even amongst the intense shadows that gathered like cobwebs in the confined space they shared, giving off an uncanny, preternatural**(1) **glow. He was dressed in a black turtleneck shirt (Which on anyone else it would have looked incredibly ridiculous), a black pair of jeans, and tennis shoes, with a white trench coat to complete it all. Like the turtleneck shirt, on anyone else this outfit would have looked ridiculous. But this person wasn't 'anyone else'.

"Wherever you run, I will catch you..."

That was the first time he had spoken, for the entire time that he had chased him, to even before that, when Jonouchi had tried to punch him. Now, he obviously couldn't. and not just because the space they were in allowed very little room for exaggerated movement. It was also because this person was holding his wrists to the almost crumbling wall. He felt him lean in and smell his neck. Almost like a vampire...

"Wherever you hide, I will find you..."

Jonouchi had seen enough horror movies in his time. More then enough, actually. Enough to know what would probably happen next. But hit person, this guy, he couldn't be an actual _vampire_, could he? They were just a legend, a myth. Some flawed product of a deranged mind or minds. Maybe the Brothers Grimm**(2)**.

His thoughts were quickly interrupted by a wet, slick feeling along his neck.

His breathing became heavier and lighter, erratic.

"Wherever you fight, I will protect you..."

He couldn't think strait. Not in the slightest. This was all to much... chased by some weird stranger, caught in an old, abandoned storage facility, and now... _vampires_!?

No, no. Not vampires. They didn't exist, although he was starting to have second thoughts. But they would have to wait. All ability for logical thought and reasoning that he had was shut down. He couldn't move, he couldn't think, he could barely see... The only thing h could do was _feel_... And what he felt wasn't the most pleasant experience in the world right now. Whatever this guy was, he wasn't human. He felt pain in the side of his neck, like he had been stabbed with a needle... with _two _needles. It was searing, almost blistering, despite the fact that there was no actual fire or heat. He clenched and unclenched his fists, trying to cope with it, squeezing his eyes shut and grinding his teeth together.

The pain stopped after what felt like an eternity. Rivulets of blood rand down from his neck to his collarbone to his chest, like a mini waterfall, staining his white T-Shirt. He saw the person pull back, licking blood from his lips and staring intently at him. Blood, actual _blood_. He bit him and drew _blood_.

He stared at him in horror, feeling truly scared for the first time in years.

"Whenever your hurt, I will comfort you..."

Ha saw him lean in towards him again, still keeping eye contact, never blinking. Jonouchi thought that he would bit him again, bring all the pain back. But he didn't. He felt a pair of cold lips move over his, and he really couldn't believe what was happening. This person, this _thing_, more or less, had stalked him, chased him, bitten him, drank his blood, and now he was kissing him. Oh, God...

He really didn't want to admit it, but it felt good. Better than all the kisses he had shared with any of his girlfriends. And now he was being kissed by a guy, and he liked it more. The person pulled away again, and started to walk away, out of the complex. Most likely back to where he had come from. Jonouchi stood there for a moment, collecting the figurative bits and pieces of himself that had been strewn all over the place and assembling them back into a person again. He walked out of the dark space to see the person still walking away from him, down the rows of decrepit storage spaces, side stepping over turned trash cans.

"Hey, wait up!"

He started to chase after the man, slowly drawing closer to him.

"Hey!"

The man kept on walking, ignoring his yells. Jonouchi caught up to him in under a minute, grabbing onto the back of the man's trench coat.

"H- hey! Didn't you hear me! I asked you to wait!"

The man turned around to look at him, giving him a somewhat empty, somewhat confused look.

"Yes?" He asked, turning around.

"Who are you?"

"Not anyone you need to know about."

Jonouchi stared up at him, somewhat dumbfounded.

"Moron!" He said, glaring, "You stalked me, you chased, me you _bit_ me, and then you kissed me! For God's sake, you cannot just go and say that you 'not anyone I need to know about'!"

A moment of silence, which seemed like an eternity.

"Seto Kaiba."

"Huh?"

"That's my name. Seto Kaiba."

He turned and started walking again, leaving Jonouchi standing there in the middle of the avenue.

"Where are you going?" He asked, more like yelled.

"Nowhere that will be far away from you."

And then he was gone.

Jonouchi stood there for a minute, thinking.

_"Nowhere that will be far away from you."_

Did that mean that he had a stalker now...?

Suddenly, the old warehouses creeped him out, the squeaking of rats and mice and other vermin crawling about in the trash, and the clinging, shape- shifting darkness scared him. He turned and ran out of th complex, back to his house, oblivious of the shadowy figure following him, watching him.

-End-

Holy crap... That... got... so.. _CLICHE_ at the end!!

AAARRRGGGHHHH!!

Forgive the OOc-ness and the cliché's, I really should have come up with something better... .

**Jou:** I don't think it was cliche.

**Me:** You're sorry attempts at relieving my pain are useless.

**Jou:** Seriously, I don't think it's all that cliche!

**Seto: **Just leave her to wallow in her own pathetic misery, pup.

**Me: **Shut your mouth, meanie!

**Seto: **Back off or I'll rip your throat out.

**Jou:** It really hurt when you bit me, though...

**Seto: **((Hugs Jou)) Sorry.

**Jou: **Since when do you apologize...?

**Me:** Since he hurt you. Isn't that right, Seto?

**Seto:** Whatever.

**(1)--** preternatural- Beyond what is normal or natural. Cool adjective, huh? :D

**(2)--** Brothers Grimm published fairly tales. They didn't come up with vampires, though. The concept came from Count Dracula from Traslyvania(Is that how you spell it?) or Romania, I can't remember. Ask **AyamexKyoko-sama**, she know's all about his stuff.


End file.
